


No Winner (No Loser)

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: girlgay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU wherein Morgana is a Priestess on the Isle of the Blessed and Gwen is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Winner (No Loser)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Write a fight scene between a priest (or other holy personage) wielding a holy spiked chain (or another weapon) and a vampire."

_Thwack_! The staff lands on Gwen's shoulder as she rolls to the side. Fangs bared, she leaps to her feet to face the priestess.

"What did you think you were doing, coming here?" the priestess yells. Morgana, that was her name. Gwen never forgets names.

"I was attacked," she yells back, getting in a kick to Morgana's shin. "I thought this was supposed to be a place of _sanctuary_."

"It is," Morgana retaliates with another swing of her staff. " _For humans_. You have no place here, vampire."

"It's not my _fault_ ," Gwen shouts, pulling her fist back and punching Morgana across the nose. Morgana staggers, then rights herself and swipes her staff where Gwen's ankles were a few moments before.

"You're still a vampire," Morgana says. Gwen kicks her legs out from under her and pins her to the ground with both hands. Morgana's staff falls to the side.

Gwen kisses her, with as little teeth as possible. Morgana surges up and kisses back, desperate, lips and tongue sliding against Gwen's, wrists straining against Gwen's hands. Gwen lets go of them to grasp her hands in Morgana's hair, feeling a second later that Morgana is doing the same.

"Perhaps," Morgana gasps as Gwen moves to kiss her neck, savouring the scent of blood there but not biting, not even nipping, "we could work something out."

Gwen smiles. "I'd like that," she says, and slides her tongue back into Morgana's mouth.


End file.
